Suddenly Feminine
by ada2012
Summary: What would you do if you go to sleep a man and wake up a female. Well that is exactly what is happening to Shizuo, the toughest and most fearsome guy in ikebukuro. or at least he was. I just added a little bit of lemon, but not much.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Shizuo woke up this morning with a slight cough and his muscles felt weak, but he thought nothing of it. Besides that he felt like it would be a pretty normal day, but he was dead wrong.

Shizuo woke up from a wonderful dream; it was about him beating the crap out of izaya …..again .But unfortunately for him it was only a dream. He slowly opened his eyes and yawned was about to yawn but he was stopped by a cough and muscle pains. He thought nothing of it. Shizuo got up from his bed in his apartment to go to the bathroom. He walked in and took a long relieving piss. He walked to the sink , turned on the water , and washed his face. He grabbed a towel to dry his face. He looked in the mirror when he was done then left the bathroom. He came back in the bathroom looked in the mirror again and this time he screamed at the top of his lungs.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"He yelled Shizuo looked in the mirror at his reflection. He had boobs, his hair was long past his thighs, and he noticed he was at least a foot shorter. He could do nothing but stare and hope he was still dreaming. He had no idea. He felt his boos and realized they were defiantly real(and big),he pulled his hair and realized it was all connected to his skull, and he made sure he was still standing and his height didn't change but he was standing perfectly straight. He stood there for what felt like hours trying to figure out what to do.

He finally decided to call Celty and Shinra since Celty was a female and Shinra was a docter, plus they were both some of his closest friend .Soon Shinra answered the phone.

"Hello"Shinra said.

"Hey, it's Shizuo"he replied

"Oh hey Shizuo, what's up?" Shizuo took a deep breath and quickly told him to get Celty and come to his house no. Without waiting for a reply he hung up the phone. Shizuo ran to his bed . He covered his body and lied there staring at the door until he heard someone knock. He knew who it was so he yelled for them to come in. As Shinra and Celty walked in the apartment awkwardly and a little confused they stared at the bed where Shizuo had been lying in.

"Shizuo, you told us to come over .whats wrong we were sort of worried." Shinra said in a calming voice.

"I need your help "Shizuo replied quietly .Celty and Shinra looked at each other confused. They had never seen him like this before.

"With what?"Shinra asked. Shinra took a deep breath and slowly started to climb out of the bed. When they saw Shizuo they were shocked but assumed it was some form of weird cross dressing.

"HAHAHAHA what are you wearing"Shinra asked while laughing'

"I'm not 'wearing' anything I really turned into a chick!"Shizuo yelled. Everything immediately turned silent. Celty raised her arm cupped his (excuse me) her boob and squeezed. Celty took out her cell phone and wrote 'it's real'.Shinra's eyes widened and then he also cupped shizuo's big and soft breast .Shizuo tried to talk but was stopped when he realized that even his voice had gotten higher. Shizuo screamed then Shinra yelled then Celty typed 'AHHHHHHHHHHHH' on her they all typed 'What happened' but Shizuo only shrugged.

"Okay I know what to do" Shinra said.

"You do? Thank god, what do I do?" Shizuo asked.

"Basically you has to live your life…as a female….forever" Shinra replied with a hopeful smile on his face. Both Shizuo and Celty punched him in the jaw and he flew back and hit the wall. Then they both sighed. Celty took out her cellphone and typed 'Maybe he is right,try to get through the day and see if anything changes. But Me and Shinra have to go he has work and I have another job.'

"Alright I'll try my best" Shizuo sighed. Celty grabbed Shizuo's foot and dragged him out of the room since he was still unconscious after that very powerful blow. Then she closed the door and was gone.

Later Shizuo walked out of his apartment. He needed to run a few errands but he hoped he wouldn't walk into anyone on is way. But now he was about to live through his first day of being a female in this world. And he wasn't very excited.

Okay this was my first ever Fan fiction and I really hope you like it. I am not very good at writing but I got bored so I decided to write this. Anyway please read and review :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

Shizuo was walking down the streets of Ikebukuro. He acted like it was a normal day, he had a cigarette in his mouth, his bartender's uniform on ( even though it was way too big on him),and he glared at everyone who he thought was looking at him the wrong way. But even if he acted like everything was normal it wasn't. Shizuo now had long blonde hair, boobs, was a whole foot shorter, and had softer features. (I will now start calling Shizuo her/she.)Anyway before everything happened ,people had always stared at him when he was walking down the street but now it seemed like the whole world was looking at her. And unfortunately for her, she was right. Everyone was staring at her, because she was a beautiful girl now (they didn't know it was Shizuo), but no matter how Shizuo looked at it she thought everyone was glaring at her and looking for a fight too. Like Shizuo always did, she stood her ground and glared right back at everyone who stared at her.

While Shizuo was having a staring contest with everyone in Ikebukuro she started thinking. He wondered how she turned into a girl and if it would be permanent. Then Shizuo assumed that Izaya, her enemy, was the culprit. Anger quickly started to build up inside of her, and she started fuming. Next she started planning on how to kill him. Then right on cue Shizuo spotting Izaya walking down the street with a smirk on his face and the same jacket he always wears. Shizuo grinned and broke the cigarette in her hands in two.

"IZ-AY-A!"Shizuo screamed forgetting that she was now a girl. Immediately after hearing his name yelled out like that Izaya knew it was Shizuo but he didn't realize that the voice was girly and high pitched. Shizuo grabbed the closest object, which was the vending machine; she yanked it off of the ground and above her head. Izaya turned around and smiled ready to see Shizuo hurl a ginormous object at him and then he froze. Izaya stared at the person holding the vending machine and realized it was a petite and big chested girl who resembled Shizuo holding it. Izaya just stared in disbelief. Right before Shizuo threw the vending machine at her target she realized how Izaya and everyone else on the streets of Ikebukuro reacted but instead of stopping Shizuo started running as fast as she could toward her target to gain momentum. But Izaya didn't flinch or run away he only stared. Shizuo ignored the reaction and kept running then all of a sudden she tripped over her pants (which were way too big for her)while falling she dropped the vending machine beside her then when she landed on the ground she couldn't stop so she did 5 rolls until she stopped right in front of Izaya. Now Shizuo was lying in front of Izaya with her hair and clothed messed up, she was out of breath and dirty, and a boob was popping out of her shirt. All of Ikebukuro was staring at the two people involved in this incident but no one said a word or moved an inch in hat felt like hours.

Please read and review :D

And if you want the next chapters to be longer tell me and I'll try to fix the length


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Shizuo just sat there pissed and in one of the most awkward atmospheres she has ever been in. There she was in the same room as the Shinra, Celty, and a flea laughing his ass off. Now that she thought about it, it wasn't that weird being with them, the weird part was how she was now female and she had no vending machine, street sign, fridge or any other heavy object in her hands trying to crush the flea with. All she could think about was 'how the hell did this happen'

_Flashback_

Now Shizuo was lying in front of Izaya with her hair and clothed messed up, she was out of breath and dirty, and a boob was popping out of her shirt. All of Ikebukuro was staring at the two people involved in this incident but no one said a word or moved an inch in what felt like hours.

"Eh" was all Izaya could say while staring at the shizuo lookalike. Suddenly the silence was broken when everyone heard a motorcycle that sounded like a horse coming, they knew what it was so they all scattered. Now the only people on the street were Shizuo, Izaya, and now Celty. Celty showing up caused Shizuo to come back to his scenes. Quickly Shizuo hopped up covered his unmentionables and once again yelled Izaya's name while picking up the vending machine beside her. After Celty realized what going on she was hopped off her bike ran towards the female Shizuo and shoved her cell phone into the blonde's face. But Shizuo ignored it and charged at the still shocked and unmoving Izaya. All of a sudden what looked like black shadows surrounded the female and stopped her from going anywhere.

"What the hell Celty?" Shizuo shouted while dropping the vending machine once again and trying to get free. Celty ran up to Shizuo and shoved her phone in Shizuo's face, it read 'Shizuo please calm down, you don't know what this new body can handle. I came here to take you to my apartment so Shinra can give you a quick checkup' Shizuo sighed after he read it then he gave a quick glare to the flea and got on Celty's bike. But before Celty could drive off she heard Izaya say

"What the hell?" Celty turned to him almost forgetting he was there. Celty got off her bike while Shizuo gave her a questionable look. Celty crouched down in front of Izaya and typed

'Come with me I'll explain everything when we get to the apartment and we don't need you telling all of Ikebukuro what happened here'. The informant nodded with a smile on his face, but was kind of frustrated that for the first time he had no idea what was going on but he was excited because he knew that the shizuo lookalike would defiantly be fun to play with.

_End of Flashback _

The flea was still laughing his ass off while holding onto his sides. While Shizuo glared at him trying his best to hold in his anger.

"Shizuo, if you would come with me than I can give you a checkup" Shinra said smiling and standing up while trying to get rid of this awkward atmosphere.

"hn" Shizuo replied while standing up and following Shinra. But before he left the flea had to say something "I guess you really are a Shizu-**chan**" The flea stated with a smirk on his face. When she heard this Shizuo stopped moving and walked backwards until she was beside the chair she sat in before. She calmly grabbed the chair lifted it and threw it at Izaya with all the strength she could muster. Izaya dodged it with ease and before it could hit him.

"I-ZA-YA-KUUUUUUUUUN" Shizuo screeched with her new voice while she looked for something else to throw. But of course Celty stopped her again with her black shadow and started dragging the pissed off and thrashing female Shizuo to the back room so Shinra could give her a checkup. Leaving the smirking informant alone in the room thinking of many ways he can play with this new shizu-chan.

Please favorite and review and sorry for taking so long I have been busy with school. OH and also please if you review tell me if I should add some lemon to it and make it rated M or keep it Rated T or whatever


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Ring Ring Ring_

"hello, Shinra speaking!" Shinra greeted the person on the phone.

"….."

"Hello, anyone th-"

"SHINRA!" The person on the other line interrupted.

"Shizuo? What's wrong, you nearly broke my eardrum" Shinra replied

"WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME? I'M BLEEDING!" Shizuo screeched with her new voice.

"Okay please calm down, now try to explain what is happening" Shinra replied sounding very confused.

"I woke up and my stomach hurt so I went to the fridge to get food and milk, then I noticed blood coming down my leg! I'm dying aren't I? Damnit I don't wanna die a chic! This is all that flea's fault, I'll kill him!"Shizuo yelled and started to storm out of her apartment but she was stopped when she heard Shinra talking over the phone.

" Shizuo calm down, you're not dieing okay? I'm gonna send my sweet Celty over to talk to you she'll be over in five minutes."

"Why would you send her he-"Shizuo shouted but was interrupted by the phone clicking off. _Damnit I'll kill him for hangin up on me, _Shizuo thought.

5 minutes later

_Knock knock_

Shizuo got off of her couch and went to answer the door.

[Shizuo, are you okay? Shinra told me what happened.] Celty typed on her cellphone.

"No I'm not okay, I'm bleeding and everything hurts!" Shizuo hissed at the headless rider.

[Shizuo calm down! I understand, I think you probley just started your period.] Celty replied.

"What the fuck is a period, and why do I have it?" Shizuo questions. Celty led the blonde beauty to the couch and explained what a period is, from the blood to the pain to the emotional stress.

"…."

"…."

"….."

"….. Shizu-"

"why me?"Shizuo whimpered with her head now lying in her own lap.

" [ Shizuo this is a normal thing for all woman, you're not the only one with th-]

"But I'm a man!" Shizuo interrupted.

[Shizuo I'm going to leave you alone to think this through, I'll be back in thirty minutes with all the stuff you need to get through your period.] Without a response Celty left the now female bartender alone in her apartment.

Shizuo's POV

Why is this happening to me? Why the hell do I have to go through all this?

_Knock knock_

I looked up and at my door. It was too early for Celty to already be back. I walked to the door and opened it and saw the person I wanted to see the least in front of me.

Normal POV

"Hey Shizu-Chan" Izaya chirped at the bartender. Just when Shizuo was about to slam the door in his face, Izaya put his foot in the door and stopped it from shutting.

"Ne, Shizu-chan you really shouldn't be so mean to someone who is trying to help you" Shizuo opened the door and let the flea enter her home after hearing that. They both took seats on the couch and the awkward silence filled the room. It had been the first time Izaya noticed how beautiful the blonde was. She had long wavy blonde hair, not a hair out of place, big blue eyes with the longest eyelashes he had ever seen .She had long legs that looked almost endless and free of hair, with the most perfect curves. Double D boobs and strong but delicate shoulders. Not to mention her soft luscious lips that looked so-

"What are you staring at" Shizuo hissed with a frown on her face and her eyebrows furrowed.

"Ne, Shizu-chan, you know you look like a very sexy girl" Izaya said with smirk. Shizuo's face went as red as a tomato.

"What the fuck are you sayi-"But Shizuo was interrupted by Izaya tackling her so she was laying with her back on the couch and the flea above her smirking down at her.

"Get the fuck off of me!" Shizuo yelled. Izaya just smirked as a response, and slammed his lips against Shizuo's. Hard. Shizuo moaned with her eyes wide open shocked at what the flea was doing. Izaya bit the blond's lips. Shizuo gasped and never one to miss the opportunity Izaya plunged his tongue into Shizuo's mouth.

"Ngh" Shizuo moaned with her eyes half lidded. Izaya slid his hands up Shizuo's top and started to play with her delicate pink nipples.

"AH!" Shizuo broke the kiss and yelped.  
_Bam_

The door slammed open to reveal a very angry Celty holding a bag full of medicine and pads.


End file.
